no title
by Gray Dufault
Summary: After season 1 finale. A girl dripping with blood comes out of a mirror and kills his parents after a boy points a laser pointer at it. Sam, being the only one out of the hospital, investigates.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Four boys were out wandering the streets at 1:00 AM. They were only 11 years old but children seemed to be getting into trouble at such young ages these days. The biggest of the boys had a mini laser pointer.

"Yo, point it in the window there," He said to the smallest one.

He looked up at him and took the laser. "What if someone wakes up?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"That's kinda the point." He slapped him on the back. "Now show us how cool you are and point that thing in the window."

The small kid let out a deep breath and pointed the laser in the bedroom window in the front of the house. He shook it around so the red beam danced on the walls inside the room. When someone turned a light on, all the boys ran down the street and laughed hysterically. They continued this for a few more houses, each boy happily taking turns.

They stopped when they reached the biggest kid's house. He twirled the laser pointer around his fingers, tossed it in the air, caught it. "I'm gonna piss my sister off before I go in." He shone the laser into his older sister's bedroom to try and wake her up. The beam hit her mirror, making the red light bounce back outside and go in everyone's eyes. They raised their hands as a shield and told him to stop. But when the beam stopped shining in their eyes, they all went quiet. They didn't understand. The red dot was still on the mirror but the laser pointer wasn't on anymore. They boys watched with dropped jaws as the red dot slowly became bigger and bigger. The teenage girl in bed, woke up, ready to scream at her brother, but stopped before saying anything, and just watched the mirror in fear. As the dot got bigger, it became clearer as to what it actually was. Like the thing in the mirror wasn't getting bigger, it was getting closer. Two of the boys gasped and ran home without even saying a word. The thing that was in that mirror was a little girl. A little girl dripping with blood. She came closer and closer until finally she easily stepped out of the mirror like she was walking through a door. The boy's sister had been frozen in fear, but by this point she threw herself out of bed and leapt for her window. She opened it as fast as she could and pushed out the screen with shaking hands. Before jumping out onto her front lawn, she looked back and saw the expression on the little girl's face. It was like she just found out a best friend had betrayed her, and she wanted her dead. And right then, this teenage girl was the closest one to her. She was going to kill her. She jumped onto the lawn and ran down the street with her little brother and his friend right at her side.

Sam coughed and opened his eyes. His body was aching everywhere. What had happened? He was so disoriented he couldn't even remember where he was. Why was he in so much pain? He tried to move his neck but it hurt too much to even think about it.

"Sammy?" Was that Dean? Who said that?

"Dean?" Sam said softly. He wanted to know what was going on but everything was such a blur, he was so confused. He let out a deep breath of pain and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His eyes were still closed but he could see the red lights through his eyelids. He heard the sirens. It was an ambulance. He slowly opened his eyes, and everything came back to him. It was a car accident. Well, it was a crash, but he had a feeling it wasn't an accident. More like a car purpose. His door opened and two large men undid his seatbelt. They put a big plastic brace on his neck and lifted him out of the car.

"What's your name?" One of them asked him.

"Sam."

They rested him on a stretcher and started wheeling him to the ambulance.

"Where's my brother?" He asked.

"He's on his way to the hospital."

"And… And my dad?" He coughed. It hurt.

"He's on his way as well. Don't worry, Sam. Everything's going to fine."

He had been in the hospital for three hours and he hadn't heard anything about his brother or his dad. He had a CT scan and stitches put into his head. There was no head trauma or broken bones anywhere, so he was finally discharged after getting a giant bill.

"Can you tell me where my family is?" He asked, slowly putting his jacket on.

"I'll bring you there," The nurse said nicely.

Sam's heart was racing as he walked down the hall. He was afraid of what he would see. Afraid of what condition they would be in. How was he going to react? She opened a door and stepped aside so Sam could go in on his own. He gulped and slowly stepped forward. Both of them were hooked up to tubes and machines. He walked over to Dean's bed and grabbed onto his hand. Dean smiled. He was awake.

"Hey Sammy," Dean Whispered.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm ok. You don't seem so great."

"I'll be ok." He coughed a few times. "It's dad we should be worried about."

Sam looked across the room and saw his dad lying there, almost lifeless. He felt the tears coming to his eyes, but tried to hold them back. He slowly crossed the room and looked down at his dad. Such a strong guy, lying there so helplessly.

"Hi, dad." He knew he couldn't hear him, but he had to say something.

"You should probably go get a motel somewhere," Dean said.

"I'm not leaving you two."

"Sam…"

"I'm staying right here."

"What about when visiting hours are over?"

"I'm family, it's different. They can't expect me to just leave you guys. I'm not leaving you guys." That was when the tears came. He couldn't stop them.

"Sammy, don't cry."

"Well maybe you should! I'm the only human in this family!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You guys are just…" He shook his head and turned to leave. "Whatever. Call me on my cell when you get out." He walked through the door and out of Dean's sight.

Sam opened the door to his room and looked around. It was small and smelled like wet clothes. The sheets on the bed had stains and the mattress was so worn he could feel the springs ready to pop out. He hadn't slept in his own bed since he left for college. He didn't want this lifestyle but his brother dragged him into it. He wanted so badly to go back to school. To crawl into a comfortable bed. To have his worries be about exams, instead of how to fight off a demon. He wanted Jess back. He wanted to know what his mom was like. He wanted his Dad and Dean to be ok. It just seemed like everything he wanted these days, were somehow unreachable. He buried his face in his hands and cried.

Sam needed to take his mind of his family so he turned on the TV and started flicking through the few channels it had. He stopped when he came across the news.

"Both parents were found dead in the bedroom of 231 O'Conner Street. The only trace we have of the killer is a set of small bloody footprints," The reporter was saying. "That's all the information we are releasing at this point. Back to the newsroom."

It cut to a woman with black hair, sitting at a desk. "Thanks, Stan. In other news…" Sam tuned out then. He shut off the TV and got into the rental car. He had to found out with this was all about.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam knocked on the door of the house next door to where the murder took place. He was dressed in a black suit with his hair combed. A man of about the age of 40 answered the door.

"Hi, I'm agent Downing," Sam said, quickly showing the man his fake badge.

"I'm not answering any more questions." And he shut the door. Just like that. Sam sighed and turned around, to see a lady standing on the porch across the street. She waved to him, so he made his way over to her.

"I'm sorry to hear about your neighbours," he said sincerely.

"Thank you. They were good friends of mine." She sat down on a wooden rocking chair and offered for him to sit down on the wooden bench across from it. He smiled and nodded.

"Were you awake when any of this happened?" He asked, sitting down.

"No. But the scream woke me up."

"Just one scream?"

"Yes. It was Cindy's. I thought nothing of it, maybe she just got spooked by something. You know. But then I looked out my window to see if I could see anything. And Samantha's window was open. Her screen was on the grass. That's when I called the police."

"I see. Samantha, she's the daughter?"

"Yes. But agent Downing, there's something very strange about all of this. They aren't saying the whole truth on the television."

Sam leaned forward, eager to hear what she had to say.

"The small bloody footprints… They don't lead anywhere."

"What do you mean they don't lead anywhere?"

"They start in front of Samantha's full length mirror in her bedroom. They make their way down the hall to the parents' room, and go back to the mirror. That's it."

"That's strange."

"Yes. Very strange."

"Does anyone know where Samantha is now?"

"Her and her brother are at their grandparents'."

"Do you know where they live?"

Sam knocked on the door and fixed his hair in the reflection of the window. He decided he was going to be Sam this time. Not some phony agent. Sam. A phony agent couldn't help with something like this. Sam could. A girl around the age of 17 or 18 opened the door without smiling.

"Hi. Um, are you Samantha?" He asked.

"Sam. And you are?"

He paused, thought for a second. "Sam."

"What?"

"No, uh, that's my name. I'm Sam, too."

"Oh. Cool." She leaned her head against the side of the door. "Do you know my grandparents or something?"

"No, I was actually hoping to talk to you… about…"

"My mom and dad?"

Sam nodded.

"Well if I tell you, you're just going to think I'm crazy."

"But that's why I'm here. I'll believe anything you tell me. I want to find out what happened. And stop it from happening again."

"I don't think so."

"I want to help you, Sam."

"You just want to put me away."

"No. Listen. My brother and I… We're… demon hunters. We hunt evil supernatural spirits and get rid of them."

"You think it was something supernatural that killed my parents?"

"I don't know yet. You haven't told me what happened."

Samantha stepped outside and shut the door. She bit her lip and looked around the street, and back through the windows of the house. "Let's take a walk."

They went to a diner downtown and got some burgers. Sam paid. They were halfway through their food and still hadn't said anything to each other. Sam took a sip of his coke. He looked at the ring of water it had made on the table, and placed his cup back over top of it. Finally Samantha spoke up.

"I was supposed to start college in the fall, but I don't think I can, now."

"I'm really sorry. About what happened to your parents. I really am. And, well, I've lost some people close to me, too. I know how it feels. I never even knew my mother, she died when I was a baby. And my girlfriend… She died too."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. We're here for you, right?"

Samantha stirred the ice around her cup of sprite with her finger. "I guess." She put her finger in her mouth and licked the sprite from it, before wiping it on a napkin. She looked at Sam and tried to smile but it was too painful. Both of her parents were gone and there was nothing she could do about it. Her bottom lip started to quiver, so she looked down so Sam wouldn't see. He reached his arm across the table and grabbed onto her hand. She squeezed it, as she quietly sobbed.

"Hey, it's ok," Sam whispered.

"No, it's not ok. My parents are dead. They're dead!"

Some people in the diner turned and looked at them. Sam let go of her hand, and rested his chin in his palm.

Samantha let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's not like it's your fault." She opened her eyes and gasped. "It's my brother's fault!"

"What?"

"It's all his fault! His stupid laser beam!"

"Maybe you should start from the beginning."

She told him all about her brother and his friends. How they thing it's fun to wake people up at night with laser pointers. She told him how he pointed it in her room and how it bounced off her mirror.

"It was right there in my room, it's not like I couldn't have ran past it and told my parents: 'There's a devil girl who came out of my mirror and now she's in my room'. A freakin' devil girl came out of my mirror!"

"Kinda like bloody Mary."

"Except it wasn't in my bathroom and I didn't say turn around and say her name three times."

"Ya."

"So do you know what to do?"

"I need to do some research."

"Ew."

"Do you know where you got that mirror?"

"A garage sale last year."

"Do you remember where?"

"Are you kidding me? Only the coolest house there is."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There it was. The coolest house ever. It was giant. And white. With big pillars in front, and windows everywhere. Kind of like the house from Jumanji. Sam was kind of confused, though. It didn't look at all like a house that could even be mistaken to be slightly haunted. It just looked like a really nice, really expensive house.

"Are you sure this is where you got it?" Sam asked her.

"I'm sure. So are we going to go knock on the door and talk to them?"

"No. We're going to the library to look at old newspapers. See if anything strange happened here."

They had been in the library for 2 hours, and still hadn't found anything. They looked through the books of old newspaper clippings, and they looked at the newspapers on the computers. Nadda.

"I don't think anything happened in that house," Samantha said, sounding discouraged.

Sam looked away from the computer screen. "Well there's no other explanation." That's when it came to him. How could he have been so blind? "Unless the people who sold you that mirror…"

"Also bought it from someone else," Samantha finished.

They were on the way to the cool house and Samantha was getting kind of excited. She was going to solve a supernatural mystery. But Sam Winchester, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about Dean and his dad. How could he have just left them like that? That was such a horrible thing to do.

"Listen, I have to take care of something," Sam said quietly.

"What?"

"I just… I got into a car accident with my brother and my dad, but they're still in the hospital."

"What? Are you serious? What are you doing with me, then?"

"I don't know."

"Well go see them."

"Do you want me to give you a lift back to your grandma's house first?"

"No. You can just stop here, and I'll walk the rest of the way to that jumanji house. I'll ask some questions and see what I can find out."

"You don't have to do this alone, Samantha."

"But I can. This is about me. And my parents. I can do this. And you can't. What you can't be doing at a time like this, is helping me with my problems. You don't even know me. You have to go see your family."

"Ok, let me give you my cell number incase you need anything."

"Fine."

Sam pulled over and wrote his number on Samantha's hand. She opened the door and started to get out of the car. "I'm sorry about your family. I really hope they're ok."

"Thanks. Me too." He half smiled. Samantha shut her door and smiled. She waved as he quickly drove out of sight.

They were sleeping. The sounds were uncomforting. Machines beeping, oxygen coming out of tubes, Sam's nervous breathing. He sat down next to Dean's bed and grabbed onto his hand. There was an IV coming out of it, and three other tubes in his arm. How come they were so badly injured, and Sam made it out with just a few stitches?

"Dean, I'm sorry," He said softly.

Dean slowly opened his eyes and took a breath. "No you're not."

"Dean, I don't know what got into me."

"I do."

"How's dad been doing?"

"Not so good. He hasn't come to, yet."

Sam felt the tears coming to his eyes, but tried to hold them back. "I'm not leaving you guys again."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm not. I'm not leaving you. Or dad."

"Sammy, it's ok."

"No it's not." He turned away and wiped some tears from his eyes before Dean saw. But he knew he did anyway.

Dean pretended that he didn't see. He would give his brother that much.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam's cell phone started ringing and vibrating across the bedside table. It didn't wake anyone up, they were all so tired. But the phone kept ringing. And it continued to slowly move across the table.

"Come on, Sam!" She hung up, and dialed the number again. It continued to ring, with no answer.

Sam slowly woke up and rubbed his eyes. It was dark out. How long had he been sleeping for? He sat up in his chair and looked across the room. He just sat there in the corner, and just listened to the breathing machine that his dad was hooked up to. The air pumping in and out, in and out. His heart monitor steadily beeping. This was all just so crazy. The only two people he had, were stuck in a hospital with machines hooked up to them. Sam got up and walked over to his dad's bed. It was hard to look at his dad in his condition. He wanted to just turn around and walk out that door and run as far away as he possibly could. But running away wouldn't solve anything. He had to be there for them. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. That's when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked, picking up the phone.

"Sam!" It was Samantha.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I know what happened with the mirror."

"Really?"

"The mirror used to belong to the Ferrall family. George, Cindy, and their daughter Claire. Claire died when she was nine years old. In the papers, it said that someone broke into their home at night, and killed her, but I think her dad her killed her."

"Why?"

"Because he killed himself four days after her funeral. And there was this website that I found. Some weird freaks made it, it's all about like unsolved murders and stuff. Like real ones. It has so much stuff on there about this one, it even has pictures. How they got them, I'll never know, but they're there. So anyway, it says on this website, that this little girl loved her mirror, and that she always played dress up and twirled around in front of it. Normal for any girl. Well she was killed in her room, with her mirror as the only witness."

"Huh? Her mirror was the witness?"

"Hey, you're the supernatural freak here."

"Ok, continue."

"So she lives on in the mirror, trying to tell her story."

"Except she kills people instead," Sam said.

"Ya. Ok, so maybe she's not trying to tell her story, maybe she's just really mad."

"Or she's been living on in this mirror. Peacefully. Her favourite thing while she was alive, was that mirror, and that was the only thing to witness her murder. There were no cameras, no one was looking in the window. So her spirit lived on this mirror, with nothing to bother her. Until your brother came along with his laser pointer."

"That damn brat!"

"Well anything could have triggered it, Sam. This just happened to be it. Ok? It wasn't his fault." He could hear her crying a bit, but he didn't know what to say, so he just stayed quiet."

"Ya." She said quietly.

Sam waited a second, and then finished his theory. "So anyway, it pissed her off and now she's out of the mirror."

"… but is she?"

Sam paused. "We're gonna have to go back to your house and find out."

"Sam… I don't… I don't know if I can."

"Ok, you don't have to. I will. We just need to find a way to kill that spirit, incase she's still there. We don't want anyone else dying." He stopped like he had something stuck in his throat, and looked over at his dad. No one else could die. "Um, no one's going to be there tonight, right?"

"There shouldn't be. It's taped off."

"Maybe we should wait till morning."

"Ya, ok. Plus it won't be as scary if it's daylight outside."

"Sure. So can I call you on the number you're calling from now?"

"Ya."

"Ok, it's in my phone so I'll call you tomorrow if you want."

"Sure."

Sam was about to turn his phone off when he heard her say something.

"Sam?"

He put it back to his ear. "Ya?"

"Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Who was that?" Dean asked, as Sam put his phone in his pocket.

"Oh, just this girl."

"A girl?"

"She's 18, Dean."

Dean just made a face as if to say: "Hey, go for it!"

"Dean. She just graduated from high school."

"Fine, whatever. Why were you talking to her on the phone?"

"Um, I'm kind of doing a hunt right now."

"Seriously?"

"Ya. There's a spirit in her mirror. It killed her parents."

"That's a shame."

"Ya."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. We don't even know if it's still in the mirror or not. But I'm staying with you guys tonight, so it has to wait."

There was a bit of an awkward pause, but Dean finally broke the silence. "Thanks for being here, Sam."

Sam woke up in the morning with a stiff neck. He couldn't believe he slept in a chair all night. An uncomfortable chair at that. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to see Dean watching TV.

"Hey," Sam said.

"Hey. You know they play Dawson's Creek in the mornings now?"

"Really?"

"Ya. Well, it's over now. But still. In the morning?"

"Hey, who's that guy? I didn't know he was on the show." The TV showed a good looking guy with longish hair and very nice eyes, talking into a microphone in front of a large audience.

"CJ or something. I think he's someone's boyfriend." Dean looked over at Sam and smiled.

"Sounds like an _ex_-boyfriend to me." CJ on the TV was talking about how a girl left a relationship for no reason.

"Whatever. He's cool."

"Ya. Sure."

Dean clicked the TV off and sighed. "What are you up to today?"

"I'm staying right here."

"Sam, I'm fine."

"Dad's not."

They both looked over at John and then back at each other.

"But there's nothing for you to do, here. There's nothing you _can_ do. Dad wouldn't even know you were here, anyway."

Sam threw his arms in the air and paced across the room. "I just… I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing here. I don't know why any of this is happening!"

"You're supposed to be out there helping that girl. That's what you're supposed to be doing. This spirit killed her parents. Is she helping you with this?"

Sam nodded his head.

"You know why she's helping you?"

"No."

"The exact same reason we're here. We're after the thing that killed mom. And Jess. It killed the two closest people in our lives –" He stopped and looked over at his dad. "Well, you know. Two of the closest people. They're gone. Because of that damn evil spirit. And we want to drag that thing down and kill it 10 times worse that it ever killed anything. And make sure that it can never be around again. That's the same reason that this girl is doing this with you. Except she isn't as good at this as you are. So she can't do this without your help."

Talk about timing, that's when Sam's cell rang. "Dean, I know. I just… I can't leave you guys."

"You'd better answer that."

Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Hey, Sam."

"Hi. It's not too early is it?"

"No, it's ok. Can you hang on a sec?"

"Sure."

Sam covered the phone with his hand. "It's her," He said to Dean.

"Her name's Sam?"

"Ya. Samantha. Sam."

"Well I'll see you later then."

Sam didn't say anything.

"Look, I'll call you if anything happens. Or if dad wakes up. Ok?"

Sam still didn't answer.

"As your older brother, I am ordering you to leave. I am ordering you to go help this girl kill the spirit that killed her parents. Ok? Hurry up, you're keeping her waiting."

Sam put the phone back up to his ear. "You still there?"

"Ya."

"Ok, I'll be at your grandparents' in 20 minutes." Sam put his phone back in his pocket and looked back at Dean. One part of him was telling him to stay at the hospital, but another was telling him that he had to take care of this demon. He knew he would feel guilty for leaving his dad and Dean, but then again, he would feel guilty if he let Samantha down.

"You're not gone yet," Dean said, watching TV again.

"Ya, ok. Call me if dad wakes up."

"I will."

Sam pulled into the driveway to see Samantha sitting on the front porch. She smiled and stood up, made her way to the car. She bent down and stuck her head through the passenger window.

"How's your family?" She asked.

"They're ok. Well, my brother's ok."

"What about your dad?"

"He's been unconscious since the crash."

"I'm sorry. Do you want to go back?"

"No, it's ok. Let's just kill this thing."

"You got it." She opened the door and slid into the car.

Sam pulled out of the driveway. "I haven't done any research on this, I don't know how we're going to do this."

"Well I had some ideas for if it was in the mirror still. But if it isn't… I got nothing."

"What are your ideas?"

"Well, we could break the mirror. But then I thought that maybe if we did that-"

"It could make the thing multiply into how ever many pieces it broke into."

"Ya. But then I thought we could melt it. But then… we'd have to like, burn the house down."

"We need to find some way to trap it."

They pulled in closer to Samantha's house, bringing all the memories of her parents back. It hit her heart like a thousand knives.

"What if she's not in the mirror?" Samantha asked, worried.

"Actually I think it might be easier to kill it if it's out."

"Oh. Really?"

"Ya. If it's back in the mirror, we might need to bring it out, in order to kill it. It seems the simplest to me."

"Well how are you going to do that?"

"The same way as last time." Sam pulled a small laser pointer from his jeans pocket and held it up in front of him.

Samantha could feel the tears coming to her eyes, and start to blur her vision. But she had to deal with it. She had to move on. And she had to kill this thing. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded. "Let's do it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They got out of the car and slowly walked to her front door. It felt like Samantha was walking through a grave yard or something. Her entire body had goose bumps, and she just didn't feel like herself. Sam put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok," He whispered. "You don't have to do this."

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Sam, I know you're scared. I do this all the time. You don't. I can do this myself."

"But I have to help. I … I dunno, I just have to."

They both let out a deep breath and continued walking up the pathway to the front steps. Before they had a chance to make it to the porch, a chair flew through the open window and landed in the middle of the road, smashing into pieces.

"I'd say she's mad," Sam said, half calmly.

"I'd say I don't want to stick around to see what else she can do." Samantha turned around and ran for the car. Sam followed her and got in the drivers seat. "Hurry up please!" Samantha said, doing up her seatbelt.

Sam dropped her off at her grandparents' house and then drove back to the hospital. He parked the car and walked through the big doors, putting on some of the hand sanitizer that was available at the entry. He got into the elevator and concentrated on how he was going to kill the spirit. He was clueless. He seriously had no idea how he was supposed to kill it. Unless he killed it by using what she thought she could hide away in? What if he trapped it with other mirrors? Surrounding it with other mirrors so all she could do was look at herself. With no where to go. Would that work? Probably not. The elevator reached his floor and the door made a little ding, before opening.

Sam walked into Dean's room to see him out of bed, unhooked from everything, and getting dressed.

"Dean, what happened?" He asked.

"I'm fine, that's what happened."

"But you were all… Not fine." He was really at a loss for words.

"Not fine?" Dean looked at him weird, and continued. "Anyway, I had some internal bleeding but it stopped on it's own."

"They don't want to keep you here for observation?"

"Guess not."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"You're not just leaving because we don't have enough money for the bill?"

"Ok look. The bleeding did stop, but they do want me to stay for another night."

"Then stay, Dean!"

"No, I'm fine. I just had to sign some thing, saying I'm leaving against the doctor's wishes. And I can go."

"You can't do that! That's why they're making you sign something. So they're not liable if you die!"

"Sammy, I'm fine."

"Stop it with this Sammy crap. Ok? I'm not nine years old anymore!"

"Then you should be grown up enough to understand my situation."

"No, Dean. You should be grown up enough to understand that what you're doing is not safe. Would you please, just stay for one more night?"

"How come you got to leave so early? Huh?"

"Because I didn't have internal bleeding! I didn't have a head injury!"

"Looks like you did, from that bandage on your forehead."

"It's a cut, Dean. I didn't do anything serious. Like you. Or dad."

They both went quiet.

"Look, Sam. I don't want to stay here. Ok? I just want to get on with my life, instead of just lying in a hospital bed waiting to die."

"But you're not going to die. If you stay here, you're not going to die."

"If something happens, I'll come right back."

"But that's the thing," A nurse said, walking into the room. "You won't know that anything is wrong until it's too late. Too many people have died from internal bleeding, because no one knew about it."

"Dean, please stay?" Sam said quietly. "I don't know what I'll do if I lose you."

Dean sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I can't lose you," Sam said quietly. He ran his hands through his hair and walked out of the room.

Samantha couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about her parents. She tossed and turned, and kicked her covers off, she paced across the room, she had a glass of warm milk. There was nothing that would put her to sleep. It was driving her insane. She picked up the phone and stared at Sam's number on a scrap piece of paper. Should she call him? What would he be able to do, even if she did call him? She was in such a weird place she had no idea what was appropriate, and what wasn't. She let out a deep breath and dialed.

It rang only rang once before he answered. "Hello?"

Samantha panicked and hung up.

Sam stared at his phone. He shrugged and put it back on the night stand beside his bed. He laid down and stared at the motel ceiling for no more than 8 seconds, because his phone rang again. He sat up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Ya?"

"It's Samantha."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I can't sleep."

Samantha took a sip of her chocolate shake. "Ok. You're favourite hunt."

"My favourite hunt…" Sam didn't know how to answer that one. "I don't know, actually."

"You have a favourite everything else. You have to have a favourite hunt. It's what you do."

He thought for a minute. "You know, I don't think I have a favourite."

"Well do you enjoy doing this?"

"Sometimes."

"So sometimes you have to enjoy it more than other times. When did you enjoy it the most?"

"I don't know if I particularly enjoy it _while_ I'm doing it. But I like the outcome. I like helping people. And when it's all over, and I know that people are safe it makes me feel really good."

"Well my favourite hunt is this one," Samantha said with a smile.

"Of course it is, you've never done any other hunts."

"How do you know? How do you know I'm not the hunt master? And I've been doing this longer than you?"

"I guess I don't." Sam finished his milkshake off and looked at his watch. "Oh man, it's 2:30."

"Wow, we've been here for like three hours."

Sam looked around the empty diner. "I guess we're helping out the night staff."

"Ya," Samantha giggled. "Give them a little something to do."

The waitress walked up to their table. "All finished?"

"Ya, thanks," Sam smiled.

"You can pay at the counter, dear." Sam got up and followed the waitress to the counter so he could pay. Samantha stayed at the table and watched as the waitress totaled up the amount. Watching the waitress, she couldn't help but think of her mother. The way she walked, the way she smiled when she talked. Even the way she tucked her hair behind her ears. Her eyes started to well up with tears, so she wiped them away and pulled out her wallet.

Samantha was waiting at the door when Sam was done paying. He smiled as Samantha opened the door and headed for the car. But his smile stayed a little longer than he thought, when he glanced back over at their table, and saw a few dollar bills and some change sitting on the table.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam crashed on the bed as soon as he got back to the motel. He didn't even get under the covers. He let out a big long sigh of relief and went straight to sleep.

A bang on the door startled Sam and he woke up with a jump. He rubbed his eyes and tried to remember where he was. When he was finally awake, he slowly walked across the room and opened the door.

"Dean."

"I got discharged this morning."

"What time is it?"

"Noon." They both just looked at each other for a second. "Dad's awake."

Sam was afraid to talk to his dad. He had no idea what he was supposed to say. He didn't even know what he _wanted_ to say. He walked into the hospital room with Dean and finished his way up to his dad's bed, on his own.

"Hey Sam," John said quietly.

"Hey." He pulled up a chair and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh, good, considering. I guess."

"Well I'm glad you're awake."

"I'm glad you didn't get banged up too bad. Dean tells me you're doing a hunt."

"Well… Kind of. I mean… Well… Ya."

Sam and Dean were on their way to the motel after John insisted numerous times that they leave and focus on the hunt.

"So what's the story with this thing, again?" Dean asked.

"There was a spirit living in Samantha's mirror, but she came out and killed her parents."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I was just thinking that we need to trap it somehow."

"With mirrors she isn't familiar with."

"That's what I was thinking. But will it work?"

"It's worth a try."

They got to the motel and sat down, not sure where to start. Everything that was happening was just so crazy. Sam didn't know what to think about anything. His head was swimming with thoughts and images of all different kinds of things. Things that had to do with what was going on, and things that were of no relevance. He wanted to take his mind off his dad but he didn't know how. Any time he thought of something else, it would just remind him of him. He couldn't help it. He buried his face in his hands and tried not cry. He had done enough crying in the past few days. He started rubbing his eyes and Dean couldn't help but notice.

"Sam, you ok?"

He just nodded his head, not saying anything.

"You having another vision or something?"

Sam shook his head and covered his face with hands again.

"Sam."

"I'm fine, Dean! Ok?"

"You need to cool off." Dean opened the door. "I'm taking the rental."

"Where are you going?"

But Dean didn't answer. He just left and closed the door behind him.

"Dammit." Sam laid back on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Sam wake up."

Sam heard Dean saying something but he couldn't make it out.

"Sam."

Was it even Dean?

"Sam!"

Sam woke up and saw Dean standing over him. "Hey," He said.

"Hi." He handed him his cell phone. "You left this in the car and Samantha called."

"Is she on the phone right now?" Sam sat up and took the cell from Dean.

"No, I said you'd call her back."

"Thanks." Sam dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. He noticed that it was now dark outside, at he was looking around.

"Hello?" Samantha answered the phone.

"Hey, it's Sam."

"Hey. Someone else died."

"At your house?"

"Ya. We need to stop this thing."

"Ya sure. My brother's ok, so he's going to help, too."

"Great. The more skilled demon hunters there are, the better I feel."

They both chuckled a little and decided that Sam and Dean would leave in a few minutes to pick her up.

"So you know what you're doing?" Dean asked, on the way to Samantha's house.

"Ya," She said, sounding a little nervous.

"Sammy, you know what you're doing?"

"Dean, we do this all the time."

"Fine."

They pulled up in front of Samantha's house and started pulling full length mirrors out of the car. Samantha had a hard time lifting hers.

"Just drag it," Dean said, seeing she was having trouble. She nodded and dragged it up the driveway as Sam and Dean carried theirs.

They slowly walked into the house, looking around constantly.

"Stay in between me and Sam," Dean said to Samantha. They all walked closely to Samantha so nothing would happen to her.

Samantha was freaking out inside her head. She couldn't believe that she was going to kill a demon! If someone asked her before this, if she would do this, she would have said that she would run the other way as fast as she could. But she was doing this. She was helping two very gorgeous guys kill an evil supernatural spirit. Crazy. She looked at Sam and then at Dean. They looked so brave, like they weren't even worried about getting hurt. Like they knew what they were doing. Really like they did this for a living. She had no idea how they could do this every day. She had a lot of respect for them.

"I see her," Dean whispered.

Samantha gasped and closed her eyes.

The spirit started walking toward them and Samantha couldn't take it. She dropped her mirror and started running for the front door.

"Sam, don't!" Sam screamed at her. But it was too late. The spirit flew through the air at lightning speed and actually went inside Samantha. She flew across the room and landed on her back. "Samantha?" Sam walked over to her to see if she was ok. He was about 4 feet away from her, when she suddenly sat up, showing a bloody mouth and red eyes. He jumped back a bit from being startled, and turned to Dean for help.

"What do we do now?" Dean asked. That wasn't what Sam was hoping his older brother would say.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Samantha stood up and started walking toward Sam and Dean. They both backed away but neither of them knew what they were supposed to do. They weren't dealing with something common that had an obvious answer. They didn't even really know the whole story. What had they gotten themselves into? Samantha began to walk faster and Sam and Dean stumbled backwards, trying to think of something to do. She flew through the air and grabbed onto Sam, knocking him over on his back. She had her hands wrapped around his throat, and was hissing at him, making blood fly out of her mouth and onto Sam's face. He closed his eyes and tried desperately to get her off of him.

"Hey Sam!" Dean yelled. She looked up at him, but he had the mirror up in front of him, so that all she saw was her reflection. She made a high pitched scream and let go of Sam, letting him gasp for air as she flew around the room and into her antique mirror. Sam got up and looked at his brother.

"Thanks," He said between wheezes.

"That's what brothers are for."

"We need to get her out of the mirror." Sam pulled his mini laser pointer out of his pocket.

"We need to kill her, is what we need to do."

"Dean, that's Sam in there! The spirit is possessing her body! You can't kill her, you saw what happened to Meg, didn't you? She died!"

"Well then I'll just do something that will kill a spirit, but not a human."

"How do you know it won't kill her anyway?"

"Look Sammy, there's nothing we can do to get it out of her body. We have to kill it."

"I'm not doing it."

They both looked at the mirror to see the red dot of Sam covered in blood. It began to get bigger and clearer, as it got closer. Dean had to think of something quick, before she came out of them mirror and attacked again. He stared at the laser pointer in Sam's hand, and he stared at Sam's mirror leaned up against the wall. The wall facing Samantha's spirit's mirror. He had to act fast. He almost literally leapt through the air, grabbing the laser from Sam's grasp. He landed on the floor and rolled a few feet, before sitting up and shining the laser in the mirror opposite the spirit. It bounced back like a blinding red light directed right for the spirit's mirror.

"Dean, don't!" Sam screamed. He jumped and slid across the floor, grabbing onto any part of Dean he could. He managed to grasp onto his shirt and rip a massive hole in it.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Dean!" Sam was so upset, he couldn't even control what he had just done. They were both just screaming in frustration, when they had to stop and cover their ears. The most ear piercing whine came from the mirror, like it was lobsters being boiled for supper. Only a thousand times worse. It was horrid and they had no idea what it meant. They both looked over at the mirror and saw that it was starting to crack. In every crack that appeared, was blood. After only about 30 seconds, the entire mirror was dripping of blood. Like it had been cut open with a razor blade and was waiting for its final drops of blood to fall, so its life could end. The blood started dripping onto the hardwood and running along the floorboards. Finally the screamed ended, with no warning. Just all of a sudden it was quiet. The mirror shattered like a bomb exploded inside of it, and all the blood covered glass just fell to the floor like rain. Both Sam and Dean watched in awe as this all happened before their eyes. When it was all over, they were just left with a big wooden stand, blood, and broken glass.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that," Dean complained. "Now I'm soar. I'm definitely soar." He started to get up, when Sam, still holding onto his ripped shirt, pulled down more. "Sam!"

"Dean!" He looked up at his brother, whose shirt was so ripped, he might as well not have been wearing one. "Where's Samantha?"

But they didn't need to wait long for the answer, 'cause they saw her slowly walking through the door from the hallway. She had blood dripping from her mouth and from her heart area. It was dripping down her arms and off her fingertips, making little drops along the floor. She looked like she had no idea what was going on but didn't care about finding out.

Sam stood and started walked over to her, but before he reached her, she just fell to the floor with a thud. He flinched a bit.

"Sam!" he ran over to her and kneeled down by her head. He turned her over so that she was lying on her back, looking up at him. He could see through her shirt where the blood was coming from, so he quickly ripped his off and crumpled it into a ball, so he could try to stop the bleeding with it. He pressed it up against her chest and lifted her up so that her head and shoulders were resting in his lap. Her face was emotionless, he couldn't take it. "Sam, say something," He whispered.

Samantha took a few gulps and tried breathing. "… That was weird."

Sam smiled. "We killed it. The spirit's gone."

Samantha was afraid. She had no idea what had happened to her when the spirit died, or why she was bleeding from it. It was getting harder for her to breathe and it hurt. She needed to hold onto something. She reached up for anything and grabbed Sam's arm. He took his hand off the shirt that was holding pressure on her wound, and grabbed her hand.

Dean was watching everything. He was afraid that Samantha was going to die, and it was his fault. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"I don't want to die," Samantha choked.

"You're not going to die." Sam lied.

She closed her eyes really tight and let some tears seep out and roll down her cheek. Sam watched her as her eyelids loosened like she was going to sleep.

"Sam, open your eyes," He said. "Look at me, ok?"

She tightened her eyelids again and blinked a few times before slowly opening them and looking straight into Sam's eyes. She could feel the pain in them.

"Just keep looking at me, ok?" He felt her grip tighten on his hand, so he tightened his, too.

"I don't know what happened, we just heard her screaming so we came in to check, ok?" Dean screamed into the phone. He finally hung up and started pacing around the room. "Dammit!" He threw his cell phone at the wall and it smashed into pieces. He ripped what was left of his shirt, off and threw it to the floor.

"Don't leave me," Samantha whispered.

"I'm not. I'm right here." Sam didn't want to cry and let her see how worried he was. He didn't want to scare her anymore than she was already was. "You're going to be alright. Ok? Just listen to me and don't fall asleep. Ok?"

Samantha nodded her head and let out a small whimper. "Why does your brother call you Sammy?"

He wasn't sure why she asked him that, but at least she was talking. "Because he doesn't want to admit that I'm growing up."

"Don't leave." Her breaths started to get shorter and quicker.

"I'm not leaving. Just relax." He looked over at Dean who was sitting in the corner, just watching them. He looked back at Samantha, who had her eyes closed. "Sam, open your eyes." He could hear the fear in his own voice. "Sam. Samantha."

She opened her eyes again and looked at Sam.

"The ambulance is coming, ok? You're going to be fine," he said to her.

"Let him call you Sammy."

"What?"

She coughed a few times and let out a breath of pain. "Don't grow up. Be Sammy." She tightened her grip on Sam's hand even more. "You're Sammy." She looked away and stared off.

"Sam, look at me."

She moved her eyes back again, to look at him, but they stared off again.

"Sam." He couldn't let her die. She couldn't die.

She let out a long breath and her grip on Sam's hand loosened. He tightened his grip, hoping she would too, but she didn't. Her eyes were just staring off at nothing, and Sam felt her entire body go limp. He let out a small whimper and shook her a bit. "Sam." He didn't want her to be dead. She couldn't be dead. "Samantha!"

"Sammy, she's gone," Dean said quietly from across the room.

"But she can't be! She doesn't deserve it!"

"Nobody does."

"Samantha." He looked into her eyes. They were staring back at him, but at the same time, they weren't. They were open, and they were looking towards him, but they weren't looking _at_ him. There was no expression in them. Everything about her was gone. He started to cry and didn't care if Dean saw.

Dean got up and walked over to them. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "She's gone, Sam. There's nothing you can do."

"We shouldn't have let her come."

"She wanted to. This was something she had to do."

"She didn't want to die, Dean!"

That's when they heard the sirens from the ambulance. Sam saw the red lights coming through the window, but he didn't look up. He couldn't look away from Samantha. He put his hand over her face and shut her eyes.

Sam and Dean watched as they took her away. They even covered her up in a blanket, like in the movies. Sam couldn't have anyone else in his life die. He just met this girl, and it hurt him so much he couldn't breathe. Dean saw how much pain his little brother was in and gave him a hug. Sam hugged him back and cried into his shoulder. He felt like such a baby, but he couldn't help it. The girl was only 18 years old and she died. She died fighting for something that she believed in. She died fighting for the memory of her parents. Dean finally let go of his brother, and they watched the ambulance drive out of sight.

"Sam, I have to tell you something."

He didn't answer Dean, he just listened.

"When I got electrocuted, and I almost died, a while back… I saw something. I felt something."

"What?"

"I didn't want to tell you at first, I don't know why, it just seemed weird. But… When I blacked out, it felt good. It felt like I was safe. Like I had nothing to worry about. Like dying was ok."

Sam just nodded and wiped some tears from his face.

"I… I saw mom."

"You saw mom?"

Dean nodded and looked away. "She'll be ok. She's safe now."

Sam let the hot water from the shower pour over him and pound on his face. He didn't even do anything, he just stood there, like he was standing in the rain. His entire body was soar and felt heavy. It felt like he couldn't even lift his arms if he tried. All he could think about was Samantha. And his dad. Samantha, and his dad. Samantha died, and his dad almost died. He could never get along with his dad, but he loved him to death. He loved his dad and he loved his brother. He didn't want anything to happen to them. He didn't want to watch anything happen to them and be worried. He didn't want any of this anymore.

"I'm done," Sam said, walking out of the washroom, wrapped in a towel.

Dean was now dressed and cleaned up. "What do you mean you're done? Done with what?"

"This. Hunting. I'm not doing it anymore. I can't handle it anymore."

"You say that now, but I know you'll be there with me, next time we hear about something."

Sam shook his head and sat down on the bed. "Before Sam died… She told me to be Sammy."

"Be Sammy?"

"She said not to grow up."

"Well that's kind of unavoidable."

"I think she meant in my mind. Not to act so grown up all the time when I don't have to. I'm doing all these hunts, like I'm some hero, but I'm not. Sometimes I don't even know what I'm doing. I'm 22, Dean. I want to go back to school. I want to live my life without having to worry if I'm going to die the next day."

"But you won't."

"You almost did! More than once! Dad almost did! Sam did! Meg did! I just…"

"Sam. Calm down. Just take a break. But this is what you do. And you know it. This is what we do. We can talk about this later. It's been a rough couple of days."

Sam nodded and grabbed some clothes from his bag. "I'll get dressed and we can go see dad."

"Ya. Let's go see dad."

Umm… The end


End file.
